


Fine

by Leni



Series: All About Lacey [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Summer in Storybrooke.





	Fine

**Author's Note:**

> @ryik-the-rumbeller-oncer prompted: beach

The lawn outside Rumpelstiltskin's house didn't include the soothing sound of the waves breaking over the shore, but there were no gasps as Lacey laid down in her skimpiest bikini, followed by unwelcome advice on her dating life, and neither was there a huge row between Rumpelstiltskin and the sheriff that ended with Lacey getting tired of the fuss and asking her boyfriend to send her back home while he settled things.

One would have believed that Emma, good little hero that she was, would be thankful for the Dark One's handling of the local creeps, but instead she'd protested the sudden influx of blind crabs skittering around the beach. Never mind that the idiots had been warned to leave Lacey alone.

Storybrooke would be better as a long-ago memory. Lacey couldn't wait to see that thrice-damned barrier come down so she and Rumpelstiltskin could finally head away.

"This is better than the beach anyway," she called out-. Grinning, she moved to the knot at her back and proceeded to unravel it.

Rumpelstiltskin was watching her from the porch, a glass of iced tea in each hand. "Want me fined for public indecency this time, sweetheart?"

The complaint might have sounded more sincere if his eyes weren't giving Lacey an appreciative glance and his lips weren't pulled into a little smirk.

Lacey played along anyway, trying her most innocent look. "But isn't this _private_ property?"

He chuckled. "Now that's an interesting argument," he mused as he walked closer, stopping by her sunbathing chair to deliver her drink. That her glass tilted so a cold dribble fell onto her skin was a complete accident, just as Rumpelstiltskin staring down and offering to clean her up was a gentlemanly impulse.

Leaning over to use his tongue, however, could be attributed to a different sort of impulse.

"What about the fine?" Lacey laughed.

His shoulders twitched into a shrug. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

 

The End  
12/06/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
